


【澔助｜豆助】夏洛特

by kuratan_1582



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: R18 / 年齡操作 / 師生 / 豆助只有一點點
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 12





	【澔助｜豆助】夏洛特

金英助一向早起。這是從小被金建學嚴格訓練的成果，身為身負重任的長子，他的一天從早就被各式訓練和行程佔滿。早上七點，他已自動起身、坐在床沿，脆弱的睡眼被大落地窗外的陽光侵襲，他抬起手，遮住視線的前一秒，黑色西裝站在他面前。

「早安，少爺。」金建學的聲音像剛早晨泡好的紅茶般色深濃郁。金英助揉揉眼睛，接過他手中擰過水的濕毛巾擦臉。  
「少爺，今天要吃早餐嗎？已經幫您準備好麥片和牛奶了。」金建學握著金英助冰涼的手，攙扶他起身，金英助搖搖頭，亂翹的自然捲隨之晃動。

他的執事沒有多說什麼，照著每日的例行公事帶他到衣櫥前，裹著黑色皮手套的指尖輕捏住柔軟的睡袍，白色布料順著金英助的肌膚落下，金英助稍微抬起手的下一秒，白襯衫、黑外套、長褲便熟練地套進身體。他們從懂事以來不斷重複練習，早已合作無間。

「建學啊，我不是說過了嗎？」金英助突然側頭，慵懶地望向身後拿著離子夾、正要為他把頭髮燙直的金建學。「只有我們兩人的話，講話不用那麼拘謹。」  
金建學愣住半晌，似乎在思索自己是不是做錯事了。「……好的，哥。」  
「今天的課表是理科嗎？」金英助隨口問。  
「是的。八點開始，化學、數學、生物，下午的運動時間是足球訓練，一樣由李老師教授。晚上則是自由時間。」  
「哎……不想曬太陽啊。」  
「李老師已經抵達宅邸。」金建學接著說下去。「如果哥不吃早餐，待會兒就能直接開始課程。」

離子夾的開關被啪地一聲關上，金英助對鏡檢查自己變得柔順的黑髮。那個人也是起了大早，就為了把自己的自然捲弄直吧。他這麼想著，不禁露出微笑。

「就這麼辦吧。」

—————

一如往常地，李抒澔被請到大廳的綠色真皮沙發上坐著等待。他無法想像像這樣寬敞、奢侈的實木沙發在這座宅邸裡究竟還有多少張，光是把手放在作工精細的木雕扶手上都足以讓他屁股發麻；雖然金英助和他的執事——看起來比較像保鑣——，總是告訴李抒澔不用太拘謹，歷年來的家庭教師都被宅邸視為家裡的一份子，但即使穿著特地訂製的西裝前來，他始終感到格格不入。

宅邸總是散發濃郁的玫瑰精油香味，那是金英助的要求；金英助告訴他那些玫瑰叫做夏洛特，開出花來是圓形的乳黃色，但金英助從來不去庭院裡看它們，只提取它的香味。

「我喜歡夏洛特的味道，但不喜歡它的顏色。」休息時間，金英助會站在窗前遙望百花盛開的庭院。「這樣會很卑鄙嗎？我以為愛是要接納一切。」  
金英助從小在貴族文化中浸淫長大，但據執事說法，比起貴族間的社交，他更喜歡待在家研究收藏的老唱片，若無必要幾乎不走出宅邸。也許是因此造就他爛漫詭異的思考模式，李抒澔習慣了他的奇怪發問，但不是每一次都答得上來。「愛也有許多定義。」他冷靜解釋。  
金英助轉身向坐著的李抒澔走來，忽然雙膝跪在他面前，捧住李抒澔長年書寫而粗糙的雙手，他低垂的睫毛看著他的手，用大拇指輕輕摩擦著。「老師，你真的教會我很多事情呢。」  
「你在說什麼？快起來。」李抒澔扶著金英助的肩膀就要把他拉起來，金英助卻張開雙腿、跨坐在李抒澔腿上，讓他無法動彈。  
「老師，我還想學更多。」金英助踰矩地抱起李抒澔的臉，小心沒有弄歪他的眼鏡；腐爛玫瑰似的微笑太過漂亮，讓李抒澔一瞬間連眨眼都做不到。金英助的手慢慢往下滑。「你會教我的吧？夏洛特。」

那個時候就該逃走的。  
李抒澔忘了事情怎麼結束的。他們做了足以讓李抒澔的教職生涯毀於一旦的事，李抒澔卻只記得自己對他說「那不是我的名字」。現在看來，就像是過於理性的那一面被金英助給惡作劇了。  
那天回家後，李抒澔換下身上西裝，殘留在上頭的濃玫瑰香讓他愣了一下，他嗅聞了幾下。這是他住的街區不會出現的氣味，好聞但棘手。

此時李抒澔已經被帶到金英助的書房，金英助乖巧地坐在木書桌前，桌上擺著今早要學的化學書本，看似是認真地預習，但李抒澔知道他只是又忘了自己交代的功課，現在才在亡羊補牢。  
反正李抒澔又不會罵他，對吧？他肯定是這麼想的。李抒澔看到桌上多了一朵乾燥過的深紅玫瑰花，孤寂地被放在細長玻璃花瓶裡。他走到金英助身後，聽見腳步聲的金英助回過頭，道了聲早安。

「少爺，知道今天老師要教什麼嗎？」李抒澔推了推眼鏡，其實只是在掩飾緊張。  
「知道。」金英助由下往上看著他，圓睜雙眼頗有故作無辜的意圖。「拜託老師了。」

那時候就該逃走的。李抒澔後悔著。

—————  
  
「站好。」

金英助擺好姿勢後，李抒澔仔細檢查著，從頭到腳，由裡到外，稍有懈怠的部位會挨上嚴厲的一掌。李抒澔在這種事情上絕不寬容。金英助的手肘撐在書桌上，卸下西裝褲的雙腳直挺挺地站著，每日浸泡椴花蜜的肌膚白皙柔軟，稍一碰觸就會引起顫抖。

李抒澔就連他拿筆的姿勢都要挑剔，硬生生地拗弄他的手指，嫌他寫的字不夠工整。金英助隨口應了聲好，李抒澔的手沿著他穿著完好的襯衫袖子往上滑，老師的體溫滲過襯衫、碰觸到肩胛骨旁的皮膚，他深吸了一口氣。

「下一題。」李抒澔說。「這是你上一次也答錯的題型，細心一點。」

此時李抒澔的胸口正貼在金英助背上，他環繞著金英助的肩膀，右手往紙上一指，在金英助左耳旁說話。金英助盯著紙上的化學算式，試著在腦中梳理反應熱的邏輯——老師。老師要進來了。他不禁往筆尖上施加壓力。

「算出來了嗎？」李抒澔開口，這次是嘴唇貼在耳朵上說的，金英助感覺到他的眼鏡框正頂著自己的太陽穴，就像他溼答答的臀縫被發硬的陰莖抵著一樣。  
「還……還沒有，老師。」  
「唉……少爺平常都沒有在複習我給的講義嗎？」  
「嗯，沒有。」金英助厚顏無恥笑著說。  
「少爺是家裡唯一的孩子，得好好努力才行啊。」

當李抒澔握著自己的黑色鋼筆，在金英助一片空白的作答欄上寫下字跡時，金英助急喘了一聲，膝蓋像融化似的瞬間軟下，幸好被李抒澔的環在腰上的手扶著，金英助把筆尖抬高，接下李抒澔的幾下頂弄。

「……是這樣算的。看懂了嗎？」李抒澔平淡地問。  
「嗯……？公式？」幸好沒有畫到課本，金英助想。  
「就算寫給你看，自己算不出來就沒有意義了。」李抒澔翻到下一頁，沒有停止身下的動作。「這一題，試試看吧。」  
「哈啊……好……。」金英助努力維持脖子的角度，搖搖晃晃地讀著紙上的字。李抒澔操他的節奏不急不緩，黏答答的聲音從他腿間流下，若他不挺直雙腿，屁股就會挨打；金英助咬住鋼筆的尾巴，一邊嗚嗚咽咽地呻吟、一邊解題；但別說算數了，他就連讀懂題意都像是讀詩的貓，一串串文字成了無法理解的線條。

李抒澔見學生的筆尖在紙上胡亂無心地點著，雙眼瞇起來，鋼筆啪地一聲被放在桌上，他扶著金英助的腰用力操幹起來。

「啊——！啊、啊、老師——」  
「這樣就沒辦法解題了嗎？」李抒澔在他泛紅的臀肉上打了幾掌，每一下都插入到最裡。「少爺這麼缺乏定力，以後該怎麼繼承家業？」  
「嗚……老師、好舒服……啊、」汗濕的手心再也握不住筆，任它狼狽地在書桌上滾動，金英助回過頭迷迷糊糊地看著李抒澔，李抒澔的白襯衫完好如初，只有黑色領帶稍稍鬆解，眼鏡下看似面無表情卻隱約笑著的眼神讓他全身發燙，無人撫慰的陰莖興奮翹著，前端已沾滿濕潤的液體。  
李抒澔往前壓住他，拿起桌上自己的鋼筆，塞進金英助呻吟不止的口腔內抽插，堅硬的筆殼不時和牙齒相互碰撞，金英助的嘴角緩緩淌出唾液。鋼筆被抽出，下一個被握住的是金英助的陰莖，李抒澔漫不經心地搓揉它，金英助的叫聲逐漸摻了點哭腔，腰背激動地弓起。「想射嗎？知道該說什麼嗎？」  
「嗯、抒澔老師……啊啊、不要！」  
「答錯了。」李抒澔用大拇指摩擦頂端，然後在它顫抖時毫不留情的放手。  
「嗚啊——抒澔老師、我是壞孩子……」  
「還有呢？」  
「英助是、只想和老師做愛的壞學生——」金英助的嗓音比平常再更高亢了一些，和他唱歌時的音調有些類似，李抒澔知道那是他爽到無法自制時會發出的聲音。李抒澔抽出自己，粗魯地把金英助抬到桌上讓他側躺著，桌面的文具與書本被他推落一地，玻璃花瓶也應聲倒下；他抬起他的左腿放在自己肩上，再狠狠插入，撐不過幾下抽插，金英助的腹部快速緊縮，一顫一顫地射在桌面上。

李抒澔拔出陰莖，對著金英助恍惚喘氣的臉套弄了幾下，射髒了他的瀏海；金英助趁勢握住李抒澔，熟練地套弄起來，李抒澔蹙眉，硬是被他再摸射了一點精液。

金英助心滿意足地舔舐落在嘴邊的液體，抬著眼睛笑起來。「果然我還是最喜歡上老師的課了。」  
李抒澔一臉不屑。「你根本沒在上課。」他注意到那個玻璃花瓶倒了，乾燥玫瑰躺在金英助臉旁，像是沾滿了老舊血液的紅。他把花瓶擺正，輕輕地將花放回原位。

金英助逐漸失去了剛才的笑容，看著若無其事收拾自己的李抒澔，他討厭這樣的他。當李抒澔衣裝完好地坐回屬於他的座位，金英助黏膩地纏了上去，他埋在李抒澔胸前，意義不明地磨蹭。  
「怎麼了？」  
「木頭發霉的味道。」金英助說，用指甲輕搔李抒澔襯衫下的鎖骨。  
「……啊，是我家衣櫥。」李抒澔嘆了口氣。  
「老師總是這個味道，我不喜歡。」  
「你家的玫瑰味道才是太華奢了。每天聞著不暈嗎？」  
金英助搖搖頭，對李抒澔露出可謂清純的笑容。「那種味道才是老師啊。」

又一次地，李抒澔的西裝裡外都沾上了玫瑰強烈的香氣。

為什麼要那麼說呢？李抒澔放鬆地坐在自家房間的單人沙發上，獨自在燭火旁思索。難道他在金英助眼中就是如此無趣，非得借用別的事物來形容他不可嗎？

『果然我還是最喜歡上老師的課了。』

李抒澔用手蓋住雙眼，往後一躺，脖子上的稜角纖瘦地突出，燭光搖曳著描繪它的線條。

——只喜歡上課的部分，是嗎？  
  



End file.
